sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Pearl (Agunachopace)
"Green Pearl", also know as GP or simply Pearl, is Agunachopace's sixth gemsona, and a Homeworld's servant. She Emerald's designated pearl. She takes care of her master and does all the tasks that are given to her. A loyal and hardworking gem. Personality and History From the moment in which she was created, Green Pearl has been the servant of Emerald, always ready to help and to comply with the orders of the day. Due to the good treatment she has been given and the fact that Emerald initially didn't wanted a servant, Pearl never had any desire of leaving her Master, as she calls Emerald. What's more, with the passage of time she began to express herself more freely and even give orders, what bothered the nobility of Homeworld considerably. When The Rebellion began, she remained under the protection of Emerald, who did her best to remain neutral in the conflict. Green Pearl was prompted to join the rebellion and be free, but she decided to remain part of Homeworld because of the loyalty (and strong attachment) that she felt for her owner. The following years, although hard to Homeworld, helped Green Pearl to win some prestige as a gem that did not betray the ideals of diamonds by revolutionary promises. Although she particularly isn't interested in fame or prestige: She just wants her owner to be happy again. But there are things that the war took away and never returned ... Abilities Being a gem, she possesses standard gem abilities. Skillset ''' * '''Spear Proficiency: She is very good with her spear, and it possesses the same abilities as Pearl's. Unique Abilities * Psammokinesis: '''She has the ability to control and manipulate small amounts of sand. * '''Photokinesis: She can produce light from her gem to distract enemies to work like a flashlight, but more powerful. * Gymnastics- She is very flexible, and can dodge attacks easily.She is very graceful with her dodging, too. * Holo-Army- She can create Holo-Pearls to attack for her. This can be used as an offensive and defensive move. Designs Relationships Emerald (Agunachopace) At first she was shy and was afraid of her owner. Emerald was not entirely comfortable, as well, with the concept of having a pearl for herself. But as they began to spend time together, they developed a good mutual trust. Because of Emerald's sweet and quite docile character, Green Pearl began to feel more free to express herself and speak freely. This caused some problems to Emerald, but that didn't stop her to let her pearl be herself. Over time, Green Pearl began to develop some suspicion against her owner since she was a noble with little character and was cataloged by many gems as weak. Although Emerald appreciated that her pearl cared about her image, her personality didn't change, which made Green Pearl think that she had not been taken into account, growing some resentment. However, she's always loyal to her master and will protect and follow her without thinking. Celestite (Periandlapis007) Although their interactions were scarce, the relationship between the two is quite stable. Celestite showed sympathy and curiosity about Green Pearl, while the pearl treated her vaguely well (which is the best way Green Pearl knows how to treat others). There are a slight jealousy from Green Pearl's part because of Emerald taking Celestite as her student. Purple Pearl (Qwertyuiopscout123) Because Emerald and Purple Topaz (owner of Purple Pearl) are good friends in the nobility of Homeworld, the two pearls used to be together very often. But that didn't meant that they started a friendship or even could stand each other due to the different personalities and ideas of the two gems. Although Green Pearl was always quite distant and rude with everyone else, she was especially like that with Purple Pearl. The other pearl returned the displeasure. Purple Pearl's disappearance didn't appear to affect Green Pearl. Moonstone Pearl (Periandlapis007) Because Celestite became Emerald's disciple, her pearl, Moonstone Pearl, met Emerald's pearl, Green Pearl. Because of the innocent nature of Blue Pearl, Green Pearl always treated her decently and even helped her understand his role as the pearl of a gem that didn't belong to the nobility. This in particular is due to the fact Green Pearl has a soft side when it comes to weak or innocent gems that need help. Gemology * Pearl is the official gemstone of the Philippines and official birthstone of June. * Pearls being an organic stone are susceptible to acids e.g. when put in vinegar a pearl will dissolve. * Pearls are in the same family as ammolite, coral, jet, ivory and amber as they are all made through biological processes. Gemstone Category:Agunachopace's Gemsonas Category:Aguna's artwork Category:Pearl Category:Approved Characters Category:Homeworld Exploration Team